Classified advertising is well known, allowing sellers of goods or services to list advertisements offering those goods or services in newspapers, magazines, and other printed publications. Potential buyers can search these classified advertisements looking for items of interest. Classified advertising is increasingly being delivered over the Internet, offering such added facilities as online searching.